Roanapur Apocalypse Birthday Bash
by jm1681
Summary: The morning after Rock's 28th birthday party, Revy and Rock find Roanapur overrun with the undead. Can they find their friends and escape the horrors that await them? Revy/Rock. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

_So a couple days ago I was watching a buddy of mine play a certain zombie killing computer game. While I'd thought to do a Black Lagoon based zombie fic a couple of times over the past few months, watching my buddy gun down hordes of zombies sealed the deal._

_Without further ado, I do not own Black Lagoon or anything related to it, save for my fics of course ;)_

* * *

"Chug, Chug, Chug, Chug!!!" The denizens of the Yellow Flag shouted.

Rokuro Okajima had spent over a year in Roanapur. Naturally, his birthday would come up sooner or later and today; Rock turned 28. In celebration, the booze was on Dutch and Revy was going to insure that the boss got his money's worth. The gunslinger and the businessman sat facing each other at the bar which was littered with empty glasses, empty bottles, and a puddle of spilt Bacardi.

Revy slammed her empty glass down onto the bar while Rock stared at his as he collected his breath.

"Ya give up?" Revy asked.

Rock's eyes clinched and he tossed the shot back, "Not a chance."

"How long are we gonna let them go for?" Benny asked the boss.

"Till the fat lady sings Benny boy. That or at least until one of'em gets alcohol poisoning." Dutch replied.

Revy grabbed a fresh bottle from Bao and ripped the cap off, spilling just about as much as she poured into their glasses. While Rock seemed to be showing signs of slowing, this next bottle brought back some of the fight in him. He tossed his arm out knocking over the glasses she had just poured.

"What the fuck are you doing ass-wipe?!" Revy asked infuriated.

"Fuck the glasses! Bao, give us another bottle."

Revy smiled, "Boy are you gonna regret this!"

Bao handed Rock another sealed bottle of Bacardi which he proceeded to rip open, the crowd cheering ever louder as he asked, "Ready?"

"Bottoms up." Revy replied.

A quarter of the alcohol drained from both bottles and near simultaneously, they paused for a breather. No one could ingest that much alcohol all at once without simply passing out. Within a few seconds, tensions between them grew higher, both of them eager to begin drinking again.

"Your ass is mine Okajima!" Revy shouted.

"Always knew you wanted a piece'a me Two-Hands!" Rock replied.

"Why you…" Just as she was about to tear him apart, he raised his bottle and opened his throat, once again downing gulp after gulp of alcohol. She quickly followed suit struggling to get more down than him.

Once again they paused for a breather although now they were both clearly suffering the effects of the alcohol.

"Dutch…" Benny asked.

"Yep, it's time." Dutch stood from the bar and said aloud, "Here we go!"

The boss lifted Revy to her feet, while the mechanic lifted Rock to his. They both put their bottles down on the bar before attempting to stand on their own; whoever fell, vomited or reached to grab hold of something first was the loser. Neither of them would ever succumb to a grab, though puking or falling was always an option. Just a few seconds in, Rock began to crumble at the knees and Revy wasn't far behind. They twisted and shifted their bodies in all manner of bizarre positions in a last ditch effort to keep their balance.

Finally, they both gave up the ghost and fell to the floor simultaneously.

"I can't believe they lasted that long." Bao said as he looked down on Revy and Rock.

Dutch chuckled, "So it takes about 4 bottles to put them down. Good to know. How much do I owe you for all this?"

"Are you kidding? Crowd they drew over here, I oughta be payin' you! This was my best night this week." The bartender replied with a smile.

"So what should we do with them?" Benny asked.

"Gimme a hand, we'll put'em upstairs for the night." Bao replied as he grabbed Rock by his wrists.

Benny, Dutch and Bao proceeded to drag Revy and Rock upstairs to a small bedroom, sure to hang them over the edge of the bed face first; if they decided to puke at least they wouldn't drown in it.

They looked on the motionless bodies of their friends with smiles on their faces.

"You don't think they need a hospital, do ya Dutch?" Benny asked.

"Nah, they'll wake up feelin' like death tomorrow but they'll be alright." Dutch replied, "C'mon Benny boy, I'll give you a lift home. 'Night Bao."

"See ya later boys." Bao replied.

**-**

The next morning, the sun shined through the cracks of the curtains bringing Revy's eyes to slowly open, only to reveal the vomit laden wooden floor of Bao's spare bedroom; good thing their friends put them down as they had.

"Ah fuck." Revy stated before letting the contents of her stomach loose once again.

Across the room, the sound of Rock vomiting caught her attention, "That you Rock?"

He spit up a couple times and replied in exhaustion, "Yeah. Yeah it's me. You okay?"

"Happy fuckin' birthday." Revy drearily replied.

Rock chuckled slightly, "Thanks."

They proceeded to slowly stand from the beds and get their bearings. Rock walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. Revy followed and did the same. As she patted down her cheeks with wet hands, Rock observed her in a haze of alcohol induced euphoria.

He swayed over to her and with no warning, wrapped her face with his hands and planted a kiss on her. In a massive haze herself, she barely even reacted to his gesture.

He pulled away from her a few seconds later and through the dense fog in his brain, managed to apologize, "I'm sorry. I just know that one of these days, this city is going to kill me and I don't want to die having never done that."

Caught off guard, and not entirely sure what had happened was even real, Revy replied, "Yeah, sure don't worry about it."

It's always funny how mere words can clear your head of just about anything, "Don't worry about it? That's it?

She stared at him for a few moments in contemplation of whether or not she should kiss him back. Alas, she replied as per her usual, squashing the discussion before it turned into something more complicated, "Yeah Rock, don't fucking worry about it."

She walked towards the door, turned and offered Rock a weak smile, "C'mon, we should check in with the boss."

They slowly and carefully descended the stairs to the bar. It was empty this early in the morning, though something wasn't quite right; it was eerily quiet. Normally even this early in the morning, the sounds of Roanapur could still be heard. But as they walked towards the bar, the silence was deafening.

"You hear that?" Revy asked being more in tune with the heartbeat of Roanapur.

"Hear what?" Rock asked.

"Not a fuckin' thing. No cars, no screams, it's dead fuckin' quiet." Revy replied as they took a seat at the bar.

"Bao?" Revy called.

The proprietor of the Yellow Flag slowly stood from behind the bar with his back to his friends.

"There you are. Is something going on out there?" Revy asked.

He remained silent and motionless bringing her to quickly lose her temper, "Earth to Bao, anybody fuckin' home?"

He slowly turned to face them and all they could do was look on, frozen in fear. His skin was a pale grey, his eyes as white as the dead, and his movements incomprehensibly drawn out.

"What the fuck…" Revy asked when suddenly and without warning, the previously slow moving creature leapt across the bar, knocking her off of her stool and flat onto her back.

Sober in seconds, she forced her arms forward keeping him at a distance as he violently lashed at her, his jaw chomping at the air between them.

"ROCK!!!" Revy shouted.

Rock gained his composure, reached down and pulled him off of her, throwing him with all his might against the bar. He reached down and helped Revy to her feet, her right hand instinctively wrapping her cutlass which she racked against a table. Bao slowly got to his feet and began to advance on them.

"Revy…" Rock began only for her to cut him off, "I see it Rock."

"What the fuck is going on?" Rock asked.

"What? You've never seen 'Night of the Living Dead'?" Revy replied.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me?!" Rock shouted.

Bao began to charge at them bringing Revy to raise her gun as she quietly uttered, "Sorry Bao."

She squeezed the trigger, a 9x19 piercing his skull and ceasing his assault. They walked over to his body and knelt beside him, examining him for evidence to support Revy's theory that he was in fact undead; a zombie.

"Look at him; poor bastard's already decomposing." Revy remarked of his dark veins and grey skin.

"The pale eyes…" Rock reached down and placed a hand on his skin, "…he's even cool to the touch."

They simply knelt for a moment out of respect for their dead friend, before Rock broke the silence, "This isn't possible."

"Pretty fuckin' compelling evidence here that suggests otherwise Rock." Revy stood and ordered, "C'mon. If this means what I think it means we're about to have a long fuckin' morning."

She walked towards the door, Rock following quickly, "Where are we going?"

"Safest room in town." Revy replied as she slowly opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Scanning the exterior of the Yellow Flag, her suspicions were confirmed; Roanapur was a ghost town and the only creatures about were undoubtedly the walking dead.

"How the fuck did this happen?" Revy asked quietly, still peering through the sliver of a crack between the doors.

"Government experiment maybe? How does it work in the movies?"

Revy smirked, "Viruses, corrupt corporations, who knows, maybe hell finally filled the fuck up?"

"Very funny." Rock replied.

"Whatever caused this, the only thing that's relevant to the two of us is we've got 59 rounds and no car."

Revy quietly and slowly closed the door and drew her other cutlass. She flipped the weapon in her hand, offering the grip to Rock. He hesitantly and carefully accepted the weapon and Revy asked, "You know how to use that thing?"

Rock pulled the slide back and allowed it to slam closed chambering a round.

Revy smiled, "Good boy Rock. Now, we're gonna head for the alley on the side of the building. We'll take that to Market and take the alleys to Praiyachat's. We'll stock up there, then head to the office."

At mention of the office, it dawned on Rock that their friends might have already become zombies, "Oh fuck! Dutch and Benny do you think…"

She cut him off coldly, "If they're turned, aim for the head and put'em out of their misery. If there's one thing you learn watching zombie movies it's that there's never a cure."

"But…" Again she cut him off, "But nothing. If they're turned, they're already fuckin' dead Rock."

He sighed, than nodded signaling he understood. Revy once again opened the door and peeked out; nothing had changed. They quietly snuck out onto the street and proceeded towards the alley. The few zombies on the street weren't alerted to their presence as they quickly traversed the sidewalk to the alley.

They ducked into the alley and hid alongside a garbage container. Though they had only run about fifty feet, their blood was pounding in their veins as their hearts raced.

"You alright?" Revy asked.

Again Rock nodded bringing Revy to check around the corner of the garbage revealing a smoldering car just at the intersection she had planned to cross.

"Fuck." She whispered.

"What? What's wrong?" Rock asked.

"Well there's no one down here but the road is fuckin' blocked."

Rock looked around the corner and took notice of another alley that branched off of the one they were in, "We can take the other alley."

"We could, but that'll put us in the middle of downtown Roanapur. There'll be a ton of those things out there."

"We don't have much of a choice." Rock replied.

"Goddammit." Revy stood from behind the garbage, "Should've stayed the fuck asleep."

They slowly headed down the alley to conserve their strength and finally came to the cross-alley. Revy clenched her gun with both hands and hugged the wall as she peered out into the alley. Three zombies wavered with their backs to her and she quickly snapped back around.

"There're three of'em down there and there's no cover."

Rock peered around the corner, turned back and asked, "Is there any way to kill those things without using a gun?"

Revy stood in thought for a moment before responding, "In the movies you have to either destroy their brain or prevent it from talking to the body."

"So would breaking their neck do it?"

"What're you gonna do, sneak up on them?"

"We each get one and you take out the last one using one of the bodies as a suppressor." Rock replied.

Revy smiled, "You're out of your fuckin' mind, but that does sound pretty cool."

She raised her hand in the direction of the alley, "After you."

Rock tip-toe'd into the alley, Revy following suit. They managed to come upon the first two zombies unnoticed and exchanged glances. While Revy was raring to go, Rock's heart was pounding as he psyched himself up. Again they glanced at each other and in seconds, they both jumped on the backs of their corresponding zombies and broke their necks. As their feet touched the ground, Rock's plan fell perfectly in line. Revy pressed the gun to the zombies back, instinctively lined up her shot and pulled the trigger. The bullet slipped silently through the corpse before lodging in the brain of the third and final zombie.

The three limp bodies collapsed to the ground with little noise.

Revy looked to Rock smiling wider than he'd ever seen, "That was fuckin' great. Good plan Rock."

Rock smiled, "Not so useless after all, huh?"

"C'mon genius, let's keep moving." Revy replied.

They continued toward the end of the alley, the park and fountain in their view. Contrary to what was expected, there weren't many zombies present.

"We'll take the path through the bushes to the other side and head down Carpenter. Should only be a couple hundred yards to Praiyachat's" Revy remarked.

"Alright, let's go." Rock replied.

They snuck out of the alley and proceeded into a narrow path offered by the shrubs. As they walked, the silence they had been growing accustomed to was broken by a familiar voice.

"Not so tough without your head, is you?" A woman shouted.

"Is that…" Revy cut him off, "Chinglish. What the fuck is she doing here?"

Shenhua whipped her blades at a frenzied speed tearing through anything in her path. She left a trail of limbs, blood and bodies in her wake until the park was clear of all zombies in sight. Upon seeing how well she had handled herself, Revy and Rock walked from the shrubs onto the cobblestone.

"Hey chinglish!" Revy called out to her.

Shenhua immediately turned in place, her weapons at the ready. When she saw Revy she let her guard down slightly.

"Oh, is you twinkie. I see you not dead yet; this very good. You bring dumb-ass with you?" Shenhua asked.

Rock stood from behind Revy and Shenhua continued with a smile, "Happy birthday dumb-ass."

"Yeah thanks." Rock replied.

"You have any idea what the fuck is going on out here?" Revy asked.

"Me not know." She slipped one of her blades behind her and walked closer to Rock and Revy, a very somber note in her voice, "Dai-lo Chang call for me in the middle of the night, when I find him, he already ripped to pieces."

"Boss Chang is dead?" Rock asked.

"I afraid so." She collected herself and continued, "However, this make me free agent. Roanapur get overrun with jiang shi, killers come out and play."

"Fuckin'-A." Revy replied with a smile.

"Do you know if any of the other heads of family made it? Balalaika? Abrego?" Rock asked.

"Me not know. Jiang Shi know what good for them, they leave Hotel Moscow alone."

Revy looked towards the gate at the opposite end of the park and turned back to Shenhua, "Are you alright by yourself?"

"Stupid whore, you standing in your answer. You go now."

As Revy and Rock walked towards the park exit, Shenhua called out, "Twinkie!"

They turned back to her and she finished her thought, "Be careful. You too dumb-ass."

"Thanks." Rock replied.

Once they reached the gate, Revy looked out toward Praiyachat's. There weren't many zombies in there path and it was nearly a straight shot to the gun shop.

She turned back to Rock, "We can make this if we run for it."

"I've got your back." Rock replied.

They both looked out and began the run for Praiyachat's shop as quietly as they could. Unfortunately, half-way to the shop, they were spotted. First one, than five, than ten, they seemed to come from everywhere. Whether it was instinct or perhaps he had just learned by watching, Rock pressed his back up against Revy's and they opened fire.

As best he could, Rock counted off each shot in his head, _"6, 7, 8…"_

"I'm gonna need a magazine!" He shouted.

"Back pocket!" Revy shouted.

Of all the things he should have been thinking about at that moment, Revy had to add her butt to the equation. He reached between them with his left hand, fumbling around as he searched for her pocket.

"Try not to have too much fuckin' fun while your back there ass-wipe!" She wailed.

"Sorry!" He shouted over their gunshots.

Finally he recovered the magazine from her pocket just as the slide locked back. A click of the mag-release, a slam against his hand, a pull of the slide and he began firing once again.

Revy swapped magazines in the blink of an eye, finally realizing the severity of their situation, "This is no fuckin' good. There're too many of'em, c'mon!"

They continued toward the gun shop as they fired when suddenly, a barrage of automatic gunfire leveled the zombie horde.

"What the…" Rock began to be cut off by an assault rifle wielding Praiyachat from the roof of his building, "The door's open, get in and lock it behind you!"

* * *

_Jiang Shi = Chinese Vampires_


	3. Chapter 3

Revy and Rock caught there breath in Praiyachat's shop and the old man joined them just a few moments later.

"You two alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Rock replied.

"Do you have any idea what the fuck caused this?" Revy asked as she slipped behind his counter retrieving several boxes of 9x19 parabellum rounds.

"Nope. Just woke up, went out to get the paper and saw this shit." Praiyachat replied.

"Any loaded 92 magazines?" Revy asked.

Praiyachat motioned towards a side of the counter and Revy quickly found and retrieved 15 magazines.

"Grab one of those bags." Revy ordered Rock.

Rock retrieved a camo back pack while Praiyachat suggested, "Might interest you in something automatic too."

"Give him something; I'm fine with just the cutlass." Revy replied.

"Revy…" She cut the old man off, "I'll be fuckin' fine!"

Praiyachat pulled an M4 assault rifle from a shelf and joined Revy behind the counter. He retrieved multiple magazines for the rifle and slipped them into their bag.

Revy continued to retrieve supplies while Praiychat instructed Rock, "Each mag holds 30 rounds. Don't just hold the trigger. Short controlled bursts are more accurate."

He inserted a magazine into the rifle, clicked off the safety, racked the slide and handed it to Rock. Rock felt around its components, familiarizing himself with its grip, trigger, and slide.

Revy pulled a tie-off cord on the bag and threw it across her back. She cleared, reloaded and racked her cutlass before holstering them.

Looking out onto the street gave her an idea. She retrieved a loaded and rail equipped M92 from the wall and slid a flashlight attachment onto its rails, "You have a sewer entrance in here?"

"Yeah downstairs. Lookin' to go underground?" Praiyachat asked.

"Yeah. Revy replied.

"We are?" Rock asked looking clearly less than thrilled with the plan.

"Yeah, we are. Now move your fuckin' ass." She ordered as she grabbed his collar, more-or-less dragging him behind her.

They descended the staircase leading to Praiyachat's basement and he raised a hand, signifying them to wait while he checked around. He switched the light on his rifle on and proceeded out into the dark. He carefully checked all around the area and finally turned back to Revy and Rock.

"Alright you two come…" Just as they were ready to move, a zombie fell from the ceiling and began to tear Praiyachat apart, his screams echoing in the dank and dark corridor.

Revy immediately switched the light on her gun on and took aim. When the light hit the old man, she knew it was too late; he'd been bitten.

Again she said her farewells, "Good-bye old friend."

She pulled the trigger dropping the hammer on a bullet loaded by her target. While Praiyachat's suffering had at least ended, the zombie responsible for his death rapidly approached. Rock took aim and did as he was told firing a short three-round burst, slowing the creature just long enough for Revy to take a headshot.

They slowly walked over to Praiyachat's body. Rock looked down on the man he had barely known when he heard a sound that had never fallen on his ears till that moment; Revy was crying. He put his gun down and wrapped his arms around her. To his surprise, she returned the gesture.

"We're going to make it Revy. We're going to get out of here." Rock said quietly.

She pulled away from him and wiped her eyes, her gun still in hand, "Bet you never thought you'd see this huh? Big-bad Revy, crying like a fuckin' baby."

"I hoped I'd never have a reason to." Rock replied somberly as he gently placed a hand on her cheek, wiping her tears with his thumb.

She laughed slightly as she replied, "You're a pretty good guy Rock."

He chuckled as well, "Since we're probably going to die today, I figure there's no harm in asking; would you like to have dinner with me some time?"

She sniffled as her tears came to a close, "What? Like just the two of us?"

He smiled, "Yeah. You know…" He hesitated to use such a civilian word in conversation with her, "…a date."

Her tears had ceased and she wore a slight smile, "If we make it outta this fuckin' mess; sure, why not."

Rock stood and offered Revy his hand which she accepted. She pulled herself off the floor, picked up her bag and threw it across her back. She stared at Rock for a moment before speaking, "Thanks."

He smiled, "Don't mention it."

Revy took the lead and raised her gun, its light illuminating their path.

-

In the middle of a street across town, just a couple hundred yards outside the Lagoon Company office, a manhole cover cracked open revealing Revy's eyes. She checked their surroundings only to find the situation was rather grim.

"Fuck…" She lowered the cover and looked down to Rock, "…there are dozens of'em out there."

"What are they doing out there?" Rock asked.

"Slightly less well known zombie fact; they gather in the same places they did when they were alive. We're in the middle of the market, hence about a hundred fuckin' zombies loitering around."

"So what're we going to do?" Rock asked.

Revy reached behind her, pulling her bag to her side and retrieved two grenades.

"Alright, I'm gonna open this cover and throw out these two noisemakers. The office is gonna be on our left, so when these go bang we'll climb out and make a run for it."

Rock nodded, slipped his rifle across his back and mounted the ladder. Once again Revy slipped the cover open and looked around as to find the most populated areas where the grenades would be most effective. Satisfied with her targets, she bit the pins from the grenades and rolled them along the ground. She quickly closed the cover and just as a zombie had taken notice that the cover had moved, the grenades went off.

The ground shook slightly and Revy shouted, "Now Rock, c'mon!"

She flipped the cover open and as soon as she was completely out, she turned to help Rock. Seconds later, they were both on their feet and the firing began as they made their way to the office. For a man with no formal firearms training, Rock was a veritable machine at the helm of his M4, laying down wave upon wave of suppressing fire. He covered Revy while she reloaded and she covered him.

Finally they had reached the entrance to the Lagoon office and Revy retrieved another grenade from her bag. She forced the grenade into a divot in the wall leaving the pin in place. They continued to fire until Rock had finally run out of loaded magazines.

"I'm out!" He shouted.

Revy pulled the pin on the grenade bringing Rock to ask in a panic, "What're you doing?!"

"Closing the door." Revy replied as she grabbed Rock, dragging him around a corner in the hall. The grenade went off a few seconds later destroying the front of the building and blocking the onslaught of zombies.

"You alright?" Revy asked.

"Yeah."

"C'mon, let's go see if we Dutch and Benny are still here." Revy replied as she headed up the stairs, her guns at the ready.

"And after we find them, then what?" Rock asked.

"We work our way to the docks, hop on the boat and get the fuck outta dodge."

The hallway leading to the office was free of zombies, though they still progressed cautiously. They clung to the walls beside the door to the office which was still closed. Rock nodded and Revy reached down to the doorknob. It was unlocked and she proceeded to quietly twist it open. She pushed the door open and brought a finger to her lips, silently instructing Rock to be quiet.

As she came into the room she saw Benny seated on the couch with his back to her. She sighed in relief and ran around the couch to check on him only to find a bullet hole in his head, and his sternum ripped open, his organs spilt onto the floor of the office.

"Holy fuck!" Revy shouted as she raised her hand to her mouth.

Rock came around the corner a few seconds later, M4 at the ready, "Is everything…"

He noticed Benny, "…oh Benny thank god."

He too came around the couch just as Revy shouted, "No Rock, wait…"

Unfortunately for him, she was too late and he promptly emptied the sparse liquid contents of his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Revy and Rock sat opposite one another in the hallway just outside the office. They were both indulging in what might have been the last smoke they'd get in this life.

"So what now?" Rock asked.

Revy exhaled a mouthful of smoke, "We stick to the plan. We go to the docks and try and get the fuck out of here."

"What about Dutch?" Rock asked.

"If we're going to find him now, it'll be at the docks."

"Could he have gone to the Yellow Flag for us?" Rock asked.

"Hard to say. I'm gonna bet that he'd count on us making it outta there." Revy replied as she began to reload her cutlass.

A few moments of silence passed and Rock asked, "Are you okay?"

Her cigarette hung from her lips as she clicked the slide locks. Her cutlass loaded, she nodded and took another drag, "I just…"

"What?" Rock asked.

"When I was younger, after I'd watch a zombie movie I'd find myself thinking about what it might be like to be in a situation like this. I thought it would've been a party; a twenty-four/seven shooting gallery with no rules. Now that it's here, all I know is that three of my friends are dead and we're running out of ammo."

"Not as fun as it looks in the movies huh?" Rock asked.

"Nope." Revy replied as she snuffed out her cigarette between her fingers.

She looked over to his gun and said, "C'mon, let's fill up a couple mags and get the hell out of here."

Rock assisted Revy in loading several magazines for his rifle and before long they were up and about. They descended the indoor fire-escape and once again, Revy cracked the door open to look out. Many of the zombies had scattered away from where she had thrown the two grenades earlier. She took in their surroundings for a moment and put together a plan.

She quietly closed the door and headed back up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Rock asked.

"I've got an idea, c'mon." Revy shouted.

At the top of the stairs was a small window. Revy tilted the window open and ordered Rock, "Gimme the rifle."

He handed it to her without question and she quickly pulled it tight to her shoulder and took aim down its sights. She counted up the zombies and again checked around her intended path. Looking out onto the roof tops, she could make out a path through the alleys that would lead them to the docks. Finally, she locked onto the thirty closest zombies she could see, a single round for each of them.

When the gunfire ceased, none of the others had taken note of the gunshots, they merely continued to wander and stagger about. She handed the weapon back to Rock who was waiting with a fresh magazine.

Revy filled Rock in on the plan as she headed back down the stairs, "That oughta buy us some time. Just stick as close to me as you can and keep your eyes peeled."

They paused at the door and Revy asked, "You ready?"

Rock pulled the slide back on his rifle, "Ready."

"I'm gonna take the right, you take the left." Revy ordered receiving a nod from Rock.

She pushed the door open and they quickly headed off towards an alley. Neither of them fired off a round unless a zombie was closing in which led them to only spend 10 rounds between them.

"You alright Rock?" Revy called as she darted into the alley.

"Right behind you!" Rock replied.

They continued through the narrow corridors, Revy following the path she had seen from the window. Every now and again scattered gunfire could be heard as they came upon the occasional zombie. With just a few turns left, they were finally coming on the docks when one turn led them to an alley teaming with zombies.

They quickly ducked back behind a wall, Revy quietly commenting on the situation, "Fuck!"

"Did they see you?" Rock asked.

"I don't think so." She checked her bag revealing a single grenade, a belt of rounds for the M4, clips for her cutlass, several empty magazines and a roll of duct tape. A smile formed on her lips as she began to assemble a bizarre contraption.

Rock watched on as she wrapped the belt of ammo around the grenade and tied it off with duct tape, "What are you doing?"

"Stay the fuck back, this is gonna make a mess." She replied as she pulled the pin and threw the device into the alley.

Revy grabbed Rock by his shirt and pulled the two of them further down and away from the alley crossing. Within seconds the grenade burst, firing all of the ammo on the belt at once. The blast from the grenade and the randomly ejected bullets laid complete waste to the zombie horde. Revy and Rock got to their feet and cautiously approached the alley.

Looking upon the carnage, Revy smiled, "Now that's more like it." She turned back to Rock, "It's clear, c'mon let's move."

They continued down the alley and after rounding two more corners, the ocean and the Lagoon were in view.

"There she is." Revy stated with her back to the wall of the alley.

As she went to look out at the street, Rock put his hand on her shoulder bringing her to ask, "What, what is it?"

"Let me. You've stuck your neck out enough for me." He helped her along as they changed places, "My turn."

"Be careful and don't do anything stupid." Revy ordered.

Rock looked out only to find several zombies standing not more than three feet away from him, luckily with their back to him.

He turned back in a panic and Revy asked, "How bad is it?"

"Just three or four but they're right there." He replied.

Wearing quite the look, Revy said aloud, "Is that it?!"

She pulled him out of the way, walked into the street raised a single gun and fired four shots. All four zombies dropped in half a heartbeat and she stood motionless in victory for a moment as Rock looked on her.

"Admit it, you're fuckin' impressed." She said proudly of herself.

"I usually am." He replied, "Now let's go."

Revy and Rock ran off toward the Lagoon without any further incident. They jumped on deck and quickly descended to the cabin, locking the door behind them. For a moment they stood in what they knew to be a safe haven. Surely no zombie would be getting in the Lagoon now.

Revy quickly collected herself and called out, "Dutch!"

They began to look around the ship, checking all of the rooms on their way to the bridge. Revy holstered one of her guns and Rock slipped his rifle across his back as they progressed. Finally they came onto the bridge and immediately noticed cigarette smoke in the air and Dutch's bald head just above the top of his seat back.

They both sighed in relief and Rock walked around the chair to greet their boss. As he just rounded the chair, Revy noticed a pool of blood at its base.

"WAIT ROCK!!" She shouted as Dutch leapt from his seat, tackling Rock onto his back.

She raised her gun but she was too late. The zombie Dutch had become sank his teeth into Rock's neck ripping a massive hole in his flesh, an unearthly wail escaping his lips. After absorbing the severity of what had just happened, she took a single shot putting Dutch down, his limp body falling on top of Rock who was now writhing as he tried to stop the bleeding.

Revy ran over to Rock and pulled Dutch off of him. She forced her hand to his neck to try and slow the bleeding but she knew it would be hopeless. He'd been bitten and in a matter of minutes, he too would be the walking dead. Her eyes quickly filled with tears as she observed Rock's convulsing body.

"Is…it…bad?" He asked through his cries.

She choked back her tears as the last of her crew lay on the ground before her. She struggled with her mind, desperately trying to think of something comforting to say to her colleague.

Unfortunately she was unable to come up with anything of the sort, "It's fuckin' bad. You've been bit, and soon you'll turn into one of them."

Rock chuckled slightly at her lack of bedside manner, "So much for our date huh?"

She laughed through her tears, "No, just…" She tried so hard, "…just shut up. You're gonna be fine, alright?"

"Liar." Rock replied with a laugh.

He pushed her away from him, "C'mon. Get it over with. In a minute I'll be trying to kill you too."

Her tears ran down her cheeks, "It'll be fuckin' easier then."

"Revy, you said it yourself; I'm already dead."

She blinked her tears free and raised her cutlass, "I'm sorry Rock. I'm so fuckin' sorry."

His life fading by the second, she thought for just a second of how he had kissed her that morning. That he didn't want to die never knowing what it would be like and she didn't want him to die without it being real. She knew she might become infected, but with all of her friends either dead or dying, she had nothing to lose as she pressed her lips to his.

She pulled away and he was all but gone as a weak smile came across his face, "So long Revy."

Once again her tears ran free and within seconds, Rock's head fell to its side followed by his hand. Before he could be reborn, Revy pressed the M92 to his forehead, tightly closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. Without thinking for a second of her next action, she pressed the shrouded barrel to her chin forcing her head back.

*

Revy's eyes opened and her body jerked upright from a bed in the upstairs of the Yellow Flag. The first thing to hit her was her hangover. Her brain was pulsating violently in her skull. The second thing she would come to realize was that she wasn't wearing a shirt, and sure enough, beneath the sheet that covered the lower half of her body, no underwear either. She looked around the room to find Rock lying on his stomach beside her.

As she became more awake, cognizant and aware of her body; she knew what had happened between them.

Her face fell into her palms as she quietly uttered, "Ah fuck…"

Her hands fell to her sides and she stood from the bed, wrapping herself in the sheet. She walked to a window in the room and looked out onto Roanapur. The sun was just coming over the horizon and she saw people walking the streets, driving cars and in true Roanapur fashion, beating the hell out of one another for no apparent reason.

A slight smile came across her face and she returned to the bed. She lay on her back and tossed the sheet over her and Rock. Even through her massive headache, she continued to smile while she retrieved a cigarette from the table at the side of the bed. She lit the cigarette, screwed it into her lips and folded her arms behind her head.

She exhaled a mouthful of smoke through the corner of her mouth and said quietly, "We're not in fuckin' Kansas anymore."

* * *

_And that's that. If you made it this far I hope you enjoyed it : )_


End file.
